Solo una leyenda nórdica
by jupter
Summary: 28 grados de temperatura, a la noche y en South Park... Calentamiento global? No, eso es solo una antigua leyenda nórdica... Pero lo que si es cierto, es que Tweek Tweak tiene sus métodos para conseguir lo que quiere:::Creek::: Fic super random


**Solo es una leyenda nórdica  
**

_28 grados de temperatura, a la noche y en South Park... Calentamiento global? No, eso es solo una antigua leyenda nórdica._

La cosa es que Tweek no para de maldecir moviéndose en su cama, arrojando las calurosas y molestas sabanas al suelo, aunque lo que desearía tirar fuera otra cosa, pero hay una razón para no hacerlo, y es que esa cosa pesa 70 kg, mide 1,75 y se llama Craig Tucker. El quiere a Craig, por dios si lo quiere, y desde la adolescencia tenía el sueño de algún día poder compartir la cama con aquel chico de cabellos azabaches, pero ahora que lo hacía se arrepentía. El tipo era una especie de estufa humana, lo único que hacía a la noche era sacarle todo el espacio, dejarle en el borde y sudar como un desgraciado. La suma de estas cosas irritaba al rubio de una manera increíble.

Una mañana en la que amanecía sin haber cerrado los ojos, estaba todo pegajoso por la transpiración propia y la de su pareja, sus parpados le pesaban horriblemente, su cabeza le dolía de una manera impresionante y solo quería bañarse y tomarse un café bien cargado. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, prendió la llave fría de la ducha y se sacó la ropa interior que era lo único con lo que se podía dormir a estas alturas del verano. Ya dispuesto a internarse en el alivio del agua para librarse de aquel infierno de casi 30 grados siente como unos brazos lo abrazan por la cintura desde atrás. Mierda, a ese pendejo podías estar todo el invierno suplicándole que por favor te abrace porque tienes frío y el te ignoraría olímpicamente, pero cuando hace un calor de la ostia, no tienes ganas de tener ningún tipo contacto cercano con otro ser humano, el viene, te abraza, se pone quenchi. ¡Es genial! (puro sarcasmo)

-Craig... en serio que ¡GAH! no tengo ganas- Dice escapándose por debajo del abrazo de su pareja y metiéndose a la ducha sin importarle no estar solo en el baño.

-Eres un amargado- Se queja el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-No... No lo soy- Dice mientras se limpia el cuerpo ante la mirada mezcla de enojo y de "te estoy violando mentalmente" del mas alto que sigue parado en donde estaba. -Ademas... hace bastantes días que no duermo bien.- Le dice mientras busca en los bordes de la bañadera el envase de shampoo, de ese que según las publicidades provocaba orgasmos, pero luego comprobó que era una vil mentira.

-Es por todo el café que tomas...- Comenta el otro sentándose en la tapa del inodoro.

-Claro que ¡GAH! no, tonto...- Dice seriamente, mirando al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo. -Es porque sudas como un camello.-

-Eso no es cierto!- Se defiende el mas alto poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

-Si lo es!- Dice tomando entre sus manos el shampoo y pasándoselo lenta y cuidadosamente por el cabello. -Deberíamos comprar un aire acondicionado.- Dice cerrando los ojos para no quedarse ciego por ese producto que era mas detergente que otra cosa.

-Ni loco... esas mierdas dañan al planeta.- Y no es que a Craig le hubiese agarrado el "mariquismoambientalistaStanM arsh" sino que la semana anterior había visto un documental titulado "La tierra en 10 años" y eso lo había traumado... es decir, no quería sobrevivir respirando metano y bebiendo orina! Claro que no!

-Ese documental era una GAH! estupidez- Dice despectivamente.

-Tu eres una estupidez- Responde con la voz monótona de siempre, el azabache.

-En fin- Continua restandole importancia a las idioteces que le agarraban de vez en cuando a su novio. -Quiero un aire acondicionado.- Sentencia.

-No quiero...- Dice.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Tweek lo piensa un instante. -Que no-

-Que s...NO!- Se corrige al notar su tonto error. -Mierda, casi caigo en esa trampa pésima-

-Esta bien... no eres tan tonto.- Dice sonriendo ladinamente el rubio mas bajo. -Craig...- Su voz sonaba particularmente seductora y en ese momento, el joven Tucker volvió a la realidad... una realidad en el que tenía el hermoso cuerpo de Tweek siendo surcado por gotas de agua que lo hacían ver cien veces mas sexy de lo que era.

-Craigg...- Dijo con una voz aun mas sensual y casi femenina, el rubio. -Quiero un aire acondicionado.- Dijo casi en un gemido.

Al carajo con el ambiente y la tierra en 10 años... el deseaba hacer suyo al rubio en los próximos segundos si era posible y sabía que la única forma de que el otro se dejara era cediendo a su petición.

-Esta tarde vamos a la casa de electrodomésticos...- Dijo un segundo antes de quitarse toda la ropa y meterse a la ducha junto con su lindo rubio.

...

_28 grados de temperatura, a la noche y en South Park... Calentamiento global? No, eso es solo una antigua leyenda nórdica..._ Pero lo que si es cierto, es que Tweek Tweak tiene sus métodos para conseguir lo que quiere.

* * *

**Fic ultra mega random! xD Se me ocurrió porque acá en mi casa me estoy muriendo de calor!**_  
_

**Gente... me siento libre y renovada! Ya hice ese examen de mierda que no me dejaba escribir fics en paz... así que ahora nada me impedirá escribir basura! =D**

**Espero les haya gustado... y si no... bueno, solo lloraré en mi habitación como una colegiala dolida durante dos días... así que... xD pero no sean tan hirientes... Si quieren dejar reviewssss se los acepto! xD**

**BESOSS:::: LAS AMO!**


End file.
